


Everything

by Gaabs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaabs/pseuds/Gaabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... hmmm...<br/>okay, this is my first fic (more a drabble, really) and idk, u tell me if u like it... or not</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So... hmmm...  
> okay, this is my first fic (more a drabble, really) and idk, u tell me if u like it... or not

Zayn was perfect.  
The perfect son, with the perfect grades.  
The perfect boyfriend, with a beautifil girl.  
Zayn Malik was it all.  
He just wasn't himself.  
All his life, he listened how wrong it was to love a person "equal" you.  
How wrong it was, to fall in love with big hands and strong arms, instead of the delicacy of a petit hand and a small shoulder.  
He had it all memorised.  
He just nevet thought he would, someday, know this kind of love. The wrong one.  
Well, he never thought of a boy that way, he liked girls just fine.  
But then, he came.  
Liam Payne.  
The one who made him realize that is no such thing as "wrong love".  
He made him alive. He made him see the beauty in everything.  
He became his everything.  
He. Liam Payne.  
With the beautiful puppy eyes, the broad shoulders and strong arms.  
Arms that could hide Zayn from the cruelty of the world. Arms that caged him in the prettiest prison ever.  
Liam was the light of his soul. His happiness. His everything.


End file.
